Memories Online
by Futurerobotblox
Summary: When night mode activates, the dead children are able to think once more. Freddy goes through some terrible memories.


Memories Online

By Dylan ''Future''

 _Click._

The motors on the animatronics spun to life, their eyes flickering and adjusting to the new environment. It had been so long since the light of day had shown on their rusted faces. They weren't sure how, but their worn and torn limbs had been fixed up. A familiar whirring sound flew into their robotic ears as they spun their heads to examine their new home.

The animatronics were disappointed when they found out they couldn't walk around during the day any longer. Of course, the ''Bite of 87' '' was some fairly good reasoning, although that fresh batch of animatronic screw-ups had been trashed after their incident.

Some people walked around and added some things to the new location. Some spare parts had been brought in and taken to the backstage, a fan and some worthless kids drawings were taken to the new office, and near the end of the day some guys built in doors outside the office. They were finished around eleven.

One hour passes by and _everything_ changes.

It starts with Freddy. The twitches, the irregular eye movement, the voice malfunctions. All of these lead up to the activation of free roaming mode, or, the time of freedom for the lost children locked away in those cursed suits.

Freddy begins to think.

 _The child_ thinks.

 **Night mode activating.. Free roaming is enabled. Please walk around, no one would want your servos to lock up!**

And night mode activates.

 _I'm here again?_

 _Great._

 _I would rather be dead then in these animatronics._

 _I remember everything now. Well, remember it again._

 _I was being the normal idiot I usually was when I was ten, and decided to follow some guy in a sketchy Freddy suit. Golden Freddy, actually. He lures some other kids with me, four others, and tells us to follow him for.. cake._

 _Yep, I was an idiot._

 _As soon as we were in the room, he bars the door, pulls a knife and starts laughing like a deranged maniac. I and the other kids backed up to the wall, screaming. He stalks us like he was hunting for deer. Slowly, steadily, and very ready for his move. I remember he took that little girl first. Must've been around 8. Starts cutting here up, slashing again and again._

 _And again, and again._

 _All we heard was screams. We tried to cover our eyes and ears, but it didn't work as well as we wished it would have. When it stops, we see a blood stained purple uniform and a dead girl. We screamed louder, begging for help, but the room was near the back of the pizzeria and a show was going on, the music was pumping and the adults and staff were deaf from the sound of the screaming kids._

 _Next victim was a boy, probably my age. This time it was physical brutality, punches, kicks, that sort of thing. After the kid had a few broken limbs and a busted nose, that purple man finished him with some classic strangulation._

 _Another girl, another boy, both brutal, both bloody, both horrifying. With four dead bodies surrounding him, he had one left._

 _That was, unluckily, me._

 _I'd screamed myself hoarse at this point and I really did realize this was my death. He approached and stabbed, stabbed, stabbed. I remember my whimpers and everything started to fade out. The Golden Freddy suit lay in the corner, collecting my blood._

 _The pain wasn't even the most memorable part. What was, was his finisher. Right before I blacked out for good, I looked down to see my body covered in blood. The murderer leans straight into my face, with his wicked grin, and chuckles;_

 _''It's me.''_

 _I remember nothing after, until I awake in a Freddy suit. It's a dark room and I see this puppet thing staring intently at me. There's also all those other cheesy robots, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. I can move around, but it doesn't seem to work very effectively. Everything is stiff and heavy, it's totally impractical. I eventually found the show stage. I stood there until day, and then I was cut off as the real Freddy takes over._

 _As Freddy walked around, we passed through a long hallway. There's a blank wall. Pretty unusual, considering all the other walls are decorated with kids drawings and posters and stuff. There isn't even a checkered banner along the wall. I thought that was pretty interesting._

 _Come around night, I could control that robotic suit again. I walked down that hallway to examine that wall, when I was surprised to see a door where the blank wall used to be. Maybe it was blocked by the programming? I wasn't that tech-savvy. I walked in the door, labeled, ''Employees Only''._

 _My jaw dropped._

 _There it was, with the battered blood stains sticking on like some red superglue._

 _The Golden Freddy suit._

 **Night mode turning off.. please make your way to the show stage. Remember, children are our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!**

 _Time for memory was ending.. time to be.. taken.. over.._

 _Again._

 **''Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Freddy Fazbear, and these are my friends Bonnie and Chica! Let's have some fun!''**


End file.
